


Finally Home

by babydragon73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Going down with the ship, Kisses, Late Night Conversations, So many emotions, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: A lengthened version of the events in 2x08 from Maggie's perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2x08 if you haven't seen it yet. But, let's be real: even if you haven't seen the entire thing, you definitely have seen this scene. I love this ship so much and it makes me so happy these two have lasted in a year where every lesbian was getting killed. I mean, the lesbian was shot and patched up BY THE OTHER LESBIAN. And then we get blessed with their final scene.
> 
> Ugh, be still my gay little heart.
> 
> Shout out to everyone at Supergirl. Thanks for making 2016 the year of the gay comeback!

 

‘This is crazy. This is _crazy_ ,’ Maggie thoughts chanted at her as she handed over money to the supermarket cashier. She eyed the beer she picked out hastily; it was a brand she wasn’t familiar with but her nerves were too on edge to go back to the freezer and get another pack. She clumsily put her change in her pocket as she picked up the beer and went back to her car. She put the six-pack on the passenger seat next to the small box of pizza, still warm from when she picked it up a few minutes ago.

As she drove through the streets of National City, she tried to quell the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She was about to do something reckless; she was going to confess to the feelings she’s been hiding for months now. She gripped the steering wheel tighter as she reminded herself why she was taking this action.

Days earlier, she was shot by an alien and almost died. A bullet ripped through her shoulder; it propelled her backwards and she fell so hard the wind got knocked out of her. As she lay on the floor, dizzy and in pain, she only had one thing on her mind. She didn’t think of her pup, Hunter, who she had left the morning, whining because he didn’t want her to leave. She didn’t think of her parents in Nebraska or the few friends she left behind. Hell, she didn’t even think of the women she’s dated, even those few she had loved so deeply. No, the one thing on Maggie Sawyer’s mind was a certain redheaded DEO agent.

Alex Danvers had been quite the surprise in Maggie’s life. From the moment she had strut her way onto the NCPD’s crime scene, her fake FBI poised her in graceful fingers, black sunglasses shining in the morning sun, the detective had been at a loss for words. Sure, she had a somewhat girlfriend at the time but just thinking about Alex distracted her. It wasn’t a surprise when Megan finally broke up with her almost a week after she met the DEO agent but the break up was still painful. She loved the time she and Alex spent together; playing pool, drinking beer, and trading stories about their lives. She had never felt so comfortable around another person; she and Alex had so much in common both professionally and personally. So, when it seemed like the agent was asking her out on a date, Maggie had no problem calling her out for it. She had no idea that one conversation would spark a gay awakening for Alex. But, she was there for no matter what; she encouraged her to come out to her little sister and even promised to buy her rounds of drinks once she did. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect Alex “fresh out of the closet” Danvers to take her in her arms and kiss her passionately like they were on a cover of a trashy romance novel. Maggie was blown away; Alex may have been new to the gay scene but she sure as hell knew how to kiss a woman. Though their kiss awoke something in Maggie that she didn’t know she needed, she still had to protect herself. And Alex. Being in a relationship right after coming out rarely worked out and the detective didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had. It hurt but it was for the best. Even though things had been awkward between the two women for a few days, Alex and Maggie had found a balance that worked for them. It was their new normal.

But, she almost _died._ A bullet almost ended her life and she was going to leave the Earth without ever telling Alex how she felt. She would never be able to _kiss_ Alex again. Those thoughts were more painful than any bullet. As she rode to the DEO, she could hear Alex talking to her, begging her to hold on. When they were alone in a medical room, the detective had to forcibly restrain herself from reaching out to the redhead. That task was even more difficult when Alex thanked her for helping the redhead become more comfortable in her true identity. Maggie swooned at how honest and happy Alex looked; it was that conversation that solidified everything Maggie felt about her. She had wasted enough time; it was time to tell Alex how she felt.

But, the agent got busy and they did not get the chance to be alone in the last couple of days. Which is why Maggie found herself waiting at the front door of Alex’s building. She had been at home hours earlier, cuddled up with Hunter, watching Imagine Me & You for the millionth time. As she watched the two women on screen confess to their feelings, she had the overwhelming feeling to go to Alex. So, before she could second guess herself, she made her way out of her apartment, grabbed some food (Alex was always up for eating) and drove to the redhead’s apartment.

As one of Alex’s neighbor left the building, Maggie went in behind them before the front door closed. Even though the two women were on solid ground again, she knew she would lose her nerve if she had to call Alex to let her up. Thankfully the elevator was semi packed with families so she didn’t get lost in her thoughts. Finally, she reached Alex’s floor and walked to her door. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand and gently rapped on the door. She could hear movement in the apartment and assumed Alex was looking through the peephole to see who it was. Nervously, she smiled into the peephole, gesturing for Alex to open the door.

The door swung open to reveal the agent in comfortable clothes, her hair pulled back by bobby pins. She looked so soft and fragile; Maggie had to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She held up the pizza slightly, and with a tilt of her head, she said, “Hey. Hungry?”

“Yes,” Alex replied, without hesitation. She opened the door wider, “Come in, please. Ignore the pajamas.”

Maggie took a closer look at the clothes the agent was wearing; it consisted of a navy blue long sleeve soft V-neck shirt and light gray pajama bottoms with white polka dots. The detective smiled as she figured the pants were probably a gift from Kara; Alex didn’t seem like the type to buy them with her own money. “No, they’re cute.”

Alex placed the pizza box on the counter, opening it to see what Maggie brought. “It’s late; do you have a case or something? God, I could really use a good old fashioned murder right now.”

Maggie moved to the other side of Alex, giving herself some room to pace and lose some of the nerves still making her hands shake. “Oh, no, I didn’t come here for work. I just really needed to,” she took a deep breath, “see you and talk to you.”

The DEO agent took two beers out of the pack and shot Maggie a worried glance, “Is everything okay?”

The detective tried to gather her thoughts as fast as she could, “Well, you know….heh, here’s the thing. I almost died.”

Alex moved to her kitchen draw, pulling out a bottle opener, “Yeah, no, I wasn’t going to let that happen.” She said it so matter of factly; like she would have moved Heaven and Earth to make sure Maggie was okay and safe. It made tears well up in the corner of Maggie’s eyes but she swallowed them down so she could continue with her speech.

“Yeah, I know that. It just got me thinking that I….” She trailed off, pacing back and forth in beside of Alex, “I was so stupid. I thought that, and I guess I was kind of right, that you came out for me,” Alex’s head snapped up. Maggie knew the agent was taken off guard; she was thinking about their kiss, her rejection, the silent treatment. Everything flashed on her face in a few moments and the detective powered through it, “And that scared me. But, life is too short. And we should be who we are. And we should kiss the girls we want to kiss,” Maggie paused, letting Alex take in what she was saying. The agent took in a small intake of breath, waiting for Maggie to finish talking, “And I really just……I want to kiss you.” Maggie took a deep breath, her confession lingering in the air. She had no more words to explain her feelings so she did the second best thing; she took action.

Putting her hands on either side of Alex’s neck, Maggie pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. As their lips moved against each other, the detective moved one of her hands to grip the redhead’s neck together. Kissing Alex again was everything she had been dreaming out; it was soft and hot and she loved how Alex tasted: like whiskey and cherry Chap Stick. Maggie wanted to squeal at the way the agent grasped her biceps; it was a mixture of gentle and strong that made her mind drift into thinking if Alex was the same way in bed. She stroked Alex’s cheek with her thumbs, keeping the kiss going until she felt the redhead start to pull back. She dropped her hands from Alex’s neck, hoping that she didn’t cross a line with her. The redhead’s cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright.

“Soooo, you’re saying you like me,” Alex pointed at the brunette, not being able to reisist being a smartass, “That’s what I got,” she gestured between the two of them.

Maggie laughed, shaking her head at Alex’s dorkiness, “Of course. You’re not gonna go crazy on me, are you?”

Alex held her wrist in her other hand, as if she was willing herself to not jump the brunette, “Probably, yeah.” The brunette chuckled again; she couldn’t believe this amazing woman wanted to be with her. Alex leaned in to move some of her hair away from her face before grabbing Maggie’s neck and kissing her hard. The detective gripped Alex’s waist, guiding her to the couch behind them.

Somehow, the agent flipped them around to where Maggie ended up below her. In their short journey, she lost her leather jacket and Alex took advantage of that by putting her hands up Maggie’s black T-shirt. The detective moaned lightly as Alex trailed her fingertips over her abs and moved towards the edge of her bra. Before she could completely lose herself in Alex, she pulled back; flushing immediately when she noticed the agent was biting her lip.

“Not that I don’t love where this is going but I think we should take it slow,” Maggie breathed out, “Kissing is A-Okay with me but maybe we should hold off on the other stuff?”

Maggie was nervous that Alex would take her words as another rejection but she was pleasantly surprised when the agent pouted. “You’re making sense and I don’t like it.”

The brunette let out a laugh before kissing her softly, “Stop pouting, Danvers. How about we tear into that pizza and I show you the best lesbian spy movie out there?”

Alex cocked her eyebrow, “Lesbian spies? Really?” She covered Maggie’s mouth; stopping her from saying a sassy remark, “Hush you. You get the pizza, I’ll get the beer and blankets.” She pecked Maggie’s lips one more time before bouncing towards her bedroom.

Maggie stayed on the couch for a few moments, catching her breath. She may have been nervous before but, after kissing Alex, she knew she made the right decision. It may sound cheesy but being with Alex, the warm, sweet, kickass agent, was a lot like coming home.

She could get use to this.


End file.
